The Day Roles Were Reversed
by Kit-Kat lov3r
Summary: Carlisle has always been the rock of the family. He's always around if any of his family needs someone to talk too, or needs help with anything. He's been the one to help everyone deal with the darkness of their pasts. But who will help him with his inner demons? Who, out of all the Cullen's, has the most in common with Carlisle? The answer will surprise you (Kinda :p).
1. Chapter 1

It's been a really, really long time since I last uploaded something. But my first year of college has seriously kicked my butt. But now that I'm on a nice Christmas break, I can finally sit down and relax (sort of). I also want to thank any of those who have stuck with me.

Carlisle:

It's not often that the house is this quiet. But I consider that to be a good thing. Because when the house is still, my mind wanders to places that it doesn't need to go. It's during times like now that I find myself thinking about the very reason I am what I am. It's not being a vampire that I think about though. No, that wouldn't be too much of a nightmare. It is my own father that clouds my mind with horror and despair. The man who was supposed to protect me caused me more pain then the one who ended my human life. The things he put me through. The pain, both physically and mentally, that he inflicted on me runs clearly on my mind. He made me do things, things that no child should ever have to do.

While I'll never tell my family this, the emptiness in the house makes me feel lost and alone. Being alone brings back the painful memories. It also brings back his voice

Whispers fill my head. _You're worthless. A coward. A killer; you killed your mother. You took everything from me, so now I will take everything from you_.

He's behind me. I can feel it. Chills run down my spine. If blood still ran through my body, I'm sure that my blood pressure would be outrageous right now. I can imagine the sweat that would be on my face, and I can almost feel the pounding of my heart. I'm afraid. It's an irrational fear, I try to acknowledge the truth. He's not here and he can't hurt me. But I'm frozen in place. I can't move, think, or rationalize with myself.

The voice behind my head is getting louder. He's yelling now. His voice begins to pull at my mind, dragging me into my own personal hell. Pictures begin to paint over reality. I close my eyes tight and block out all the noise around me, but it's no use. He's pulled me into a flashback. I try to yell out, but no sound comes out. It's no use anyway, nobody's home.

I'm about to relive hell and there's nothing that I can do about it.

Jasper

The whole family, besides Carlisle, sat around a warm fire (Well, sort of. Rosalie and Emmett where doing God knows what in the trees). School would be starting soon, so we were enjoying the summer nights while we could. Alice sat in my lap, telling us a typical Alice styled horror story about a girl whose shoes didn't match her purse. Her delicate face scrunched up when she showed distaste for her characters lack of style. But while in the middle of her story, her eyes glazed over, a tell-tale sign that he was having a vision. While viewing the vision before her, her usually bubbly emotions turned to slight panic and fear. Edward, having read her mind, stoop up as soon as Alice snapped out of her gaze.

"Don't." She said to him as she raised a hand.

I could feel the anger and confusion running off his body in waves, "Alice, we can't leave him like that. He needs our help."

"Edward, Alice. Not all of us can read minds," Esme said as she moved to my side. "Who needs help?"

"Carlisle's having a flashback, and Alice doesn't think we should help him." Edward said as he stared at my sweet Alice in disbelief. Anger ran off his body while his eyes bore deeply into hers. I cleared my throat and his gaze finally dropped.

Esme gasped when she hear what was happening to her husband.

"I never said that somebody shouldn't help him. I just said that I don't think that it should be you." I ran my hand up and down her arm while she talked." I know you and Carlisle are really close, but there's someone who can relate to what he's going through. Someone else who knows that pain that he's feeling."

"Who?" Edward and Esme asked at the same time.

I looked at Alice, curious at who she would say.

"Jasper."

Everybody began to look at me. "Alice, I don't know if…" I began to say.

"You too have a lot more in common than you think. You both have a past that left scars. And I know that you can help him. I've seen it."

"She's right Jasper." Edward said as he sat back down. "I think you're the best bet at getting him to talk. He's like you, he won't share his burdens with Esme."

Esme ran a hand through my hair. "Maybe this will help you get closer to him. But Jasper, be careful. He would hate himself if he accidently hurt you."

I almost rolled my eyes at the thought. My family, besides some parts that Edward heard, we all oblivious to some of the things I went through. But she was right. I didn't know what state of mind he was in right now.

I stood and kissed Esme's cheek. "I'll do my best". I turned to Alice, "See you soon, Darling."

" I'll be waiting. You have about ten minutes before it starts, so you should have enough time to get home. How about I run with you to the end of the woods. Confusion radiating from Edward confirmed my conspicuous. She was blocking him.

A few good lucks and hugs later, Alice and I started to run to the edge of the woods. Once we got there, she turned to me. Placing a hand on my face, she said, "I know this will be hard for you, but I know you can do it. He needs you. He hasn't been able to truly let go of his past yet. He feels pain from his father's abuse, and guild over his mother's death. He's helped you through some things, now you can help him. I'm not going to watch the visions. I don't think he'd want me to see this. So you have 100% privacy. Let him know that, Okay?"

"Of course, Darling. I'll let him know. I love you."  
"I love you too, Jazz." She said as she gave me a gentle kiss. "Oh, and be careful. Carlisle has one heck of a right hook." She said as she smirked at me. Great. What am I getting myself into? "I'll see you soon."

I took me a few minutes to reach the house. However, the couple minutes didn't prepare me for what I would find when I finally reached walked through those front doors.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews for the first chapter. They are greatly appreciated :p. Hope you enjoy the next chapter. It's still a little slow, but I promise that the third chapter will have a lot more action. Feel free to leave a comment.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Jasper:

I have always had trouble dealing with the powerful energy that swirls around me both day and night. Sometimes everyone else's emotions get tangled in with mine, making it nearly impossible for me to determine which are my own. However, when I'm home I can completely relax. Home is peaceful and welcoming. It's a white light in the dark night that I call my life. Alice's emotions are bubbly and loving, Emmett's are fun and carefree, Rosalie's are brave and independent, Esme's are warm and welcoming and Carlisle's are proud and strong. But today, however, is different. As I stand on the front porch, I can't help but realize that emotions oozing off the house sends chills down my spine. The emotions that are ricocheting in every direction remind me of my past. Before I found Alice, I was lost and confused. I regretted killing all those people and the guilt practically ate me alive. And what the guilt left behind, the fear of life gladly took. And that's what Carlisle's feeling. The guilt was telling him to run from his problems, but the fear had him frozen. But I knew from experience that if he was provoked or confronted he would do either of two things. Run or fight. I guess we'll find out which one, I sigh as I open the door to the place that I call home.

Carlisle:

I can hear him standing at my front door. It's like when I was a child. He would stand outside my bedroom door taunting me, allowing all the fear to sink in. And then when he got tired of that, he would open the door and unleash his wrath. I was young, and didn't know any better. I thought that all of the other families were like this. And by the time I finally realized that none of my friends parents beat them, it was to late to do anything. My father had become a well respected pastor, who was known to kill those who were said to be corrupted and "Evil". Besides, I was too small and afraid to fight back. And I didn't really want to back then. I was naïve, and still believed that my father would change and that we would forgive me for my mothers death. But this time is different. It has to be different. Because things have changed. I'm faster and stronger than he is and I no longer am looking to please him. I can fight back and end his taunting forever. I will no longer have to look around the dark corners, or feel the pressure of him on my shoulders. His voice will no longer echo in my head telling me what a failure I am to him and to my family. I will be free. Free to live my life the way that I want to without the judgment that his is always whispering into my ears.

I can hear the door open slowly. He's now walking up the steps. I only have a few more seconds to decide. Can I truly do this? Can I end my father? My hands find the small scar that lays around my neck. I can remember getting this scar like it was yesterday.

_I was nine, and I had just came home from school. The house was quiet, as usual. I walked up to my room to set down my books, but instead I found my father sitting in my room, the portrait of my mother in one hand and a bottle of wine in the other. I thought I saw a tear run down his face, but by the time I looked closer he was lunging at me. The wine bottle hit the floor, the contents ruining the pure carpet beneath it. "I doubt you will ever fathom how much I despise you. If you hadn't of been born, my wife would still be here." His hands, longing for the touch of his departed love, found their way around my neck. The only other thing I remember is waking up a while later with a purple bruise around my neck. That was the first time that my father tried to kill me. And it definitely wasn't the last._

Because that night was the night that everything changed. It was the night that my father joined the fight against evil. I just wish that he would have realized that he was just running in circles and that the only things that was truly evil was himself.

The opening of the door below me snaps me out of the worst memory of my human life. While it has been less than a second, I have made a decision. I will kill him.

Jasper:

I had almost reached the top of the stairs when I felt the change in my father's emotions. He went from being petrified to determined. I could practically see the red rage seeping out from under his door. I don't need to be a mind reader to know what's going to happen when I open the door to Carlisle's study. He's going to fight me. Well, I guess I can't say that I'm totally surprised. Alice did warn me.

I know for a doubt that he doesn't have enough fighting experience to beat me, however, he does have rage on his side. He's going to be going off pure instincts, much like a newborn. Besides, I think that this could help him get rid of all of these repressed emotions. I used to knock down trees in the Forest before I found a better way to relieve some of my emotions. Maybe the same will work for Carlisle.

My mind re-processes all the old information that had been locked up in the back of my mind. I won't necessarily fight back, but I don't want to get myself hurt. That would just put more blame on Carlisle afterwards. It's going to be bad enough after he realizes that he's fought me.

I hear him stand up from the black leather chair that sits behind his desk. Well, I guess it's now or never. My hand grasps the metal doorknob and I slowly open the door.

However, the moment the door swings open, all hell breaks loose.


	3. Chapter 3

Jasper:

The door slowly screeched open, putting me right into the line of fire. The man standing inches from me was not the man that I considered my father. His eyes, black as midnight, bore into my soul. However, behind the black interior shone a fire that was raging with insanity. A fire that was threating to become a storm.

A low rumble rose from his chest, causing the small fire to dance. I stood as still as a statue. One small move and I could set the fire free from its cage. His emotions were erratic. One moment his emotions screamed revenge, but a second later they seemed scared and distant. In that moment his eyes darted from me to the open window in the room. Part of him wanted to just run from his problems while the other part wanted to stay and fight his monsters.

"Carlisle, everything's alright. It's just me, Jasper. Your son. Your father isn't here, he can't hurt you anymore." I said as I read his body language. When I spoke, his muscles tensed in anticipation.

"Do you honestly think that I would believe any of your lies, Father? You never spoke one bit of truth to me." He seethed, his long-lost accent making its way back into his voice.

He took a small, apprehensive step towards me.

I could tell by the looks he was giving me that he wouldn't give up. No amount of words could bring him out of this horrible nightmare. I have no doubt that he doesn't see me standing here. He sees his father. I've learned from my past that sometimes just going along with it is the best option. And maybe if I can let him get some of his anger out, he will be able to move on.

"Your absolutely right, Carlisle. I guess you're too smart to be tricked by an old man like me. However, you were quite gullible when you were a child. You believe every lie that I ever told you." I said.

My phone vibrated in my pocket.

_Jazz, _

_Bring up his mom._

_Ps. Be Careful _

"Want to know a secret of mine?" He responded with a growl. "That is no way to treat your father, Carlisle. I beat you once, don't think I can't do it again."

When I didn't get the response I wanted I said, "Now, where were we. Ah... the secret. Carlisle, did you know that I've always despised you? Well, it's true. You took my love away from me. She died while giving birth to you. And I knew from the day that you were born that you were going to be damned. You're nothing more than a bloody killer."

Carlisle's emotions shut off and his breathing stopped. The room became oddly quiet. However, that quiet didn't last long. Carlisle lunged at me, his eyes now raging red. He was livid.

His body slammed into mine with a loud boom. It pushed me back a couple inches. He didn't speak a single word as his fist collided with the side of my face. I gritted my teeth in pain. I've been through worse, I told myself. I can take this.

His emotions showed apprehension again.

"Come on you coward. Aren't you going to fight like a man? Be the man you claim to be, Carlisle. Do something, I dare you." I taunted.

Carlisle responded by pushing me into the wooden wall behind me. I could hear it crunching under the pressure.

"Let's take this fight outside, Carlisle." I said as I jumped out the window. An angry, delusional Carlisle is nothing compared to an angry Esme.

Carlisle landed seconds after me. And as soon as his feet his the ground, he resumed his fight.

He began to circle me, begging me to attack first.

When I didn't, he began to talk.

"I got a secret of my own. I'm stronger then you are now. I could easily kill you. And guess what? I think I will tonight. Because I'm tired of your lies, and of you accusations. I didn't kill my mother, I didn't ruin your live, and I sure as hell didn't bring any source of scrutiny to our family. That was all you. You ruined everything yourself. But that's alright, because it all ends tonight." He said as he lunged again.

I easily dodged his attacked.

"How can you justify placing the blame on me, Carlisle? What on earth did I do?" I pressed. Hopefully getting all of this off of his chest will be beneficial. He stared at me blankly.

"Do you honestly have to ask?" he said as he continued to circle around me. If I hadn't of had experience with this, it would have been quite nerve-racking.

"Humor me." I said.

"What didn't you do? Heaven forbid you ever said a single world of appraisal to me. You always belittled me, for everything that I ever did. I was never good enough for you. You used me to get whatever you wanted. And when I ever disagreed with you, you beat me. God, you even let others hurt me in ways that I vowed to forget. You killed thousands of innocent people; people who had far less sins then you did. So yes, I blame you for everything. You ruined me."

"So you see me as a monster? Have you looked in the mirror lately, Son? You're a vampire. A blood-sucking, human killing, vampire. You kill people for pleasure. I did it to protect our country." I responded, my voice raising slightly.

"I have never killed anyone." He said as he backed up against a tree. His emotions showed a small amount of fear.

My phone rang again.

_Jazz,_

_Edward said to bring up a girl named Mary._

_P.S.S I can't look into the future anymore. He wouldn't me to. _

"Don't you dare lie to me, boy. You know how I feel about lying. I know that you killed that Mary girl." I said.

Carlisle's emotions spiked again, turning to down-right rage. I may have pushed to far this time.

"I. Didn't. Kill. Her." He punctuated. "You killed her. I tried to save her."

He took a step towards me, and this time I took a tentative step back. Way to go, Edward. Always trying to get me killed.

"But you weren't strong enough, where you?" I pressed. He's about to crack. I can tell.

"I'm done answering your questions. I'm just plain done with you." He said as he lunged at me again.

But this time instead of simply pushing me, his arms reached out to grab my neck. I was able to swirl around and back him up against the tree. But seconds later, he was behind me again (I really regret teaching him how to fight). He attempted to remove my arm, but I was able to twist around and land a hard punch to his chest with my free hand. He growled, as he took my wrist into his mouth. I tried to get away, but I was oddly pinned to the tree that he was pinned to seconds ago. He bite down… hard. No matter how many times I am bitten, I will never get used to the searing pain. I dumbly tried to pull away, but only managed to cause a larger tear in my arm.

I winced in pain as he proceeded to pull at my wounded arm. He was winning. His rage had built up to an alarming point, and the internal pain that he was going through left my mind fuzzy. While under normal circumstance I was always bound to win, this time was different. There's nothing like fighting off a revengeful man.

He twisted my arm further and I heard a pop. Alice wasn't keeping an eye on things, so I was all on my own. My best chance now is to get him to snap out of it. And the best think that I can think of is playing the daddy card that Alice considers to be magic. While I normally would be caught dead calling him daddy, I think this time is a perfect exception.

I winced as my arm popped again, "Daddy, please stop. You're hurting me. Don't be like him, please. I need you to come back to me, dad. I love you, don't leave me."

The emotions around me changed. For a mere second the showed love, but immediately turned to regret.

The pressure from my arm was released. I turned around to face, Carlisle. His face showed disgust and shame. He once black eyes, were now the same golden color that I was used to. Only this time, they were covered in venom.

"Oh my God, What have I done?" He said as he collapsed to the floor.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)

If you have a free minute, then I would greatly appreciate if you could leave a review/comment.


End file.
